


Phantom Love (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lead singer Tom, M/M, Opera Ghost Harry, Sexual Content, Somewhat based off Phantom of the Opera, more tags to be added later on.....maybe, sort of possessive Tom, well more like inspired by
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: El Fantasma de la Ópera.Un fantasma que nadie ha visto.Y eso estaba bien para Harry -o el fantasma de la Ópera, como bien lo hacían llamar. Pero de repente, todo cambio cuando conoció a Tom Ryddle, el mundialmente famoso cantante de ópera llamado 'El Ángel de la Oscuridad'.¿Qué es lo que debe hacer un Fantasma de la Ópera?*Traducción autorizada por Fairygirl34.





	1. Acto I. Escena I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantom Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474422) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si ves publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> Sin más por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.

**Phantom Love**

Por  **Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Alyssa Selleugra.

* * *

 

**Acto I**

**Escena I**

* * *

 

La orquesta estaba en su punto cumbre, el sonido haciendo eco a lo largo del gran teatro, cada vez más alto, más y más hasta que estuvo grabada a fuego vivo dentro de los corazones de la audiencia. La grave voz aterciopelada del actor principal capturó sus mentes y sedujo a la heroína y la audiencia a creer en su  _declaración de amor_. Oh, como la protagonista cayó fácilmente ante  _sus_ encantos, sin saber que ella era solo una más de las tantas de confiaron en aquel acto. La respiración de los presentes se mantenía contenida en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos. ¿Podrá ella aprender la verdadera naturaleza de su amor o sucumbirá ante el dulce sonido de la tentación?

El Ángel de la Oscuridad era demasiado tentador para la actriz, quien poco a poco cayó bajo su encanto hasta que ya no pudo más. Su canto que demostraba su lucha interna: luchar o sucumbir, atrajo a sus espectadores. Su juicio hacia ella era opresivo, desalentador; pero, aun así, permanecían perplejos con la escena delante de ellos.

Desde las sombras, unos impresionantes ojos verdes miraban con asombro y maravilla como la voz del protagonista entonaba al público su amor mientras un oscuro trasfondo de manipulaciones y engaños se entrelazaban en sus palabras, haciéndolos estremecer.

El espectáculo era un éxito, y nadie podía dejar de alabar al protagonista del acto: Tom Ryddle. Un prodigio con una voz que podría causar incluso al alma más pura caer en pecado. Un ángel de oscuridad, uno al que muchos temían y disfrutaban a su vez. Muchos patrocinadores estaban tras de Ryddle, mostrando su apoyo a su grandeza. Nadie podía tener suficiente de él, y aquel afamado «ángel» se deleita de la atención tras una fachada de humilde modestia.

Durante el día, la casa de Ópera, Hogwarts, estaba ocupada con el ajetreo de los actores ensayando de la siguiente obra: bailarines trabajando sus músculos hasta que los sintieran quemar del agotamiento, la música siendo reproducida una y otra vez hasta que esté en perfecta sintonía mientras Ryddle y los otros cantantes practicaban hasta sus versos fueran hipnotizantes y perfectos.

Nada más que perfección, era el lema de esa casa de ópera.

Sin embargo, durante la oscuridad de la noche, cuando todos dormían y se desconectaban del mundo que los rodeaba, una figura esbelta de ojos verdes se hacía camino a través de sombras iluminando su camino con una única vela. Para ellos, era el Fantasma de la Ópera, pero solo era un humano que vivía en el ático de aquella casa de arte. Alguien que daba inspiración y aliento a aquellos que lo necesiten.

Harry. Un nombre que nadie sabría jamás, aunque muriera y su cuerpo se descompusiera y pudriera debajo de capas de tierra. Pero no importa.

Colocando la vela cerca de la orilla del proscenio -pero no lo suficiente para que se cayera-, Harry se colocó las desgastadas zapatillas que había visto ser abandonadas por uno de los bailarines a un costado del lugar. Estas le iban a durar el tiempo suficiente para que pueda tomar las de otro bailarín. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. Este ejercicio lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. Poco a poco y con gracia, comienza los pasos de una danza que no tenía un ritmo en especial pero que venía desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Giró y giró. Saltó y se inclinó. Rápido, lento. Movimientos que no tenían fin, pero que le daba existencia a su vida. Nunca podía llegar a ser parte de un grupo teatral, pero la danza estaba en su sangre. Sombras bailaban por su cuerpo, y Harry podía escuchar la orquesta tocando dentro de su propia mente. La única llama y los quedos sonidos que dejaban sus pies era lo único que se podía escuchar y ver en la sombría habitación.

Nunca notó los astutos y calculadores ojos azul grisáceos mirándolo desde lo profundo de las sombras, oculto en uno de los muchos rincones de la sala.

A medida que la vela se convirtió en un pequeño trozo con una llama a punto de extinguirse, Harry terminó su baile respirando con dificultad, con sus músculos completamente cansados y una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. La danza le daba vida a su ser. Con un pequeño soplo a la llama, una vez más todo fue envuelto en oscuridad.

* * *

Harry permanecía oculto en el ático donde los viejos trajes, accesorios y demás objetos yacían olvidados en su interior; era  _la habitación de las cosas ocultas_ , y, aun así, era su reino. Un lugar donde nadie se atrevía a entrar por el miedo de alterar al Fantasma de la Ópera. Mientras los ensayos se alzaban y practicaban hasta desfallecer, Harry jugaba dentro de su reino, con trajes antiguos, convirtiéndose en un rey, un general, un fantasma y en ocasiones, en una majestuosa dama.

No le importaba. Allí, Harry podía pretender que no era un don nadie, que era un cantante mundialmente conocido... como  _Ryddle_.

Cuando fue seguro para aventurarse, Harry se dirigió a la cocina para ver un plato lleno de comida asentado solo para él. Sabía que la cocinera hacía esto para estar en su 'lado bueno'. La Sra. Weasley era muy agradable, su comida era maravillosa y deliciosa. Pero estaba agradecido de no morir de hambre.

Sabía que tenía al menos una hora antes de que la cocinera volviera para hacer la comida del resto del personal, por lo que rápidamente consumió su comida y lavo su plato antes de guardarlo y abrir en completo silencio un pasadizo secreto que nadie más conoce. Era fácil moverse alrededor cuando nadie lo ve.

* * *

Hary no sabía qué fue lo que pasó. Era una noche normal como cualquier otra, con sus desgastadas zapatillas, su vela y escenario vacío, un lugar donde podía dejar su corazón en su baile. Era lo mismo... sin embargo, no lo era.

Sabía que nadie sabía de él o lo había visto, o al menos así lo creía, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Porque, iluminado por la casi extinta vela y su llama, yacía a su lado una sola rosa roja con un lazo negro atado en esta. Sus ojos reflejaron su desconcierto, como si se hubiera congelado el tiempo.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban contra su pecho, sabiendo que el ritmo no solo era por bailar, sino también por el temor de ser descubierto y expulsado de Hogwarts, su único hogar. No podía ser descubierto. ¡Simplemente no podía serlo!

Harry rápidamente se fue, apagando la llama al instante, no deseando permanecer un segundo más con el riesgo de que lo encontrasen. La habitación una vez más se sumergió en la oscuridad, haciendo que sea más fácil para el moreno dirigirse hacia la entrada oculta en su camino a su ático.

La rosa quedó olvidada en el escenario.

* * *

No fue al escenario la noche siguiente, o las siguientes después de esa. Oculto lejos de los ojos del mundo, con el miedo de ser descubierto cubriendo la mayoría de sus pensamientos, apenas se había aventurado a salir de su refugio más que para comer. Demasiado distraído, Harry casi no notaba el crujido que la puerta del ático expulsó al ser abierta, indicando que alguien había osado a entrar en sus dominios. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una gran pieza de castillo medio hecha y deteriorada.

Necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad y años de práctica permanecer en silencio para no dejar escapar un jadeo de sorpresa, colocando una de sus manos como medio de prevención.

Tom Ryddle se paseaba en el semi-limpio ático lleno de accesorios y disfraces, mirando a su alrededor con un ligero interés. El hombre camino lentamente alrededor de la parte delantera del ático antes de detenerse en una gran caja y colocar una carta con una rosa roja que tenía un lazo negro atado a esta. Volvió a salir, pero no sin antes dejar que sus ojos de color azul grisáceo recorrieran el ático una última vez.

Segundos, minutos, tal vez incluso horas pasaron antes de que Harry -con cuidado-, se alejara de su escondite para encaminarse al lugar donde se encontraba la carta y la rosa.

Aquellos objetos estaban tumbados allí, de manera inocente, tentándole a leer su contenido más Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué  _el mismo_   _Tom Ryddle_  visitaría la habitación del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Una lucha interna se efectuó antes de que la curiosidad fuera la ganadora. Con cautela, rompió el sello de cera para ver la elegante escritura que fluyó a través del papel.

_Mi querido y pequeño fantasma,_

_Durante muchos años, he tenido la curiosidad de saber más de ti. Siempre había esperado tener la satisfacción de encontrarme frente a frente tuyo. Entonces, hace quince días, te vi bailando solo en medio del escenario oscuro. Cuan extasiado estuve por la agilidad y flexibilidad de tu cuerpo, ni hablar de tu perfomance. Capturaste mi interés esa noche. Me gustaría conocerte. Me gustaría que te encuentres conmigo en mi habitación, hoy a la medianoche. Esperaré con impaciencia tu llegada, mi fantasma. Voy a esperarte todas las noches hasta que te muestres, y puedo ser bastante persuasivo cuando es necesario. Espero que aceptes la invitación._

_Tuyo,_

_TMR._

_PD. Espero que disfrutes de mi pequeño regalo._  
  


La carta se arrugó un poco por las temblorosas manos de Harry. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de pánico, miedo, intriga y asombro. Lo había  _visto._ Había sido visto bailando por Tom Ryddle. Harry no sabía qué hacer. Ryddle quería reunirse con él.

¿Pero qué era lo que quería? Harry sabía lo peligroso y manipulador que el hombre podía ser. Había sido testigo de eso muchas veces, cuando Ryddle encantaba a todos aquellos a su alrededor.

No podía significar nada bueno para él.

Con cuidado, Harry recogió la rosa. Era preciosa y parecía estar en plena floración; Harry no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente ante el extraño regalo que ha recibido.

Pero ahora tenia que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que el Ángel de la Oscuridad estaba detrás del Fantasma de la Ópera. No podía ser capturado, no importaba qué.

 

**Continuará...**


	2. Acto I. Escena 2

**Phantom Love**

Por **Fairygirl34**

_Traducción: Alyssa Selleugra._

* * *

**Acto I.**

**Escena 2.**

La invitación fue ignorada.

Una semana pasó sin encontrarse con nadie, especialmente con Tom Ryddle. Sin contar que Harry no había ido a bailar como era su costumbre, sería demasiado imprudente de su parte correr tal riesgo de ser atrapado. Después de todo, un fantasma no podía ser perseguido por la ley, pero un hombre sí.

Harry permaneció oculto dentro de su pequeño reino, cantando suavemente para sí. No era un profesional como los otros hombres y mujeres de la compañía, pero tampoco creía que fuera tan terrible.

Promedio, en su opinión.

El canto y la danza eran su vida, su razón de existir, aún cuando fue golpeado y matado de hambre por sus familiares. Recuerdos de su enorme tío golpeándolo por cada pequeño error, las reprimendas de su tía al igual que la dureza de sus palabras al decirle lo inútil que era su madre incluso como prostituta, muriendo y dejando a su único hijo a su cuidado; sin contar los golpes que su gordo primo soltó cada que podía. No recordaba mucho a su madre, sólo que su nombre era Lily. Tenía el cabello de un vivo tono rojizo y hermosos ojos verdes. Ella era amor, calor y calidez.

Y ella había muerto.

Harry tenía como cinco años cuando murió, lo suficientemente joven para no poder recordar cómo fue su muerte. Una enfermedad que, según podía recordar en memorias nebulosas, volvió su cuerpo frágil y su piel un tono cenizo.

Ni siquiera sabía quién era su padre. Sólo que fue nombrado como él: Harry James Potter.

Dolorosos recuerdos se reprodujeron uno tras otro en su mente. Pero había uno que destacaba más sobre los otros… el día en que estranguló a su tío. ¿Cómo no recordar usar el propio cinturón del hombre para aquello? El tío Vernon había terminado de darle una paliza por algo que ya no podía recordar. Y odio. Un enorme odio y desprecio que había recorrido por su pequeño y golpeado cuerpo, sus ojos verdes brillando por la sensación. En silencio, Harry había agarrado el mismo cinturón con el que tío Vernon lo había estado golpeando y lo alzó contra aquel hombre tan fuerte como pudo en su estado, con sus brazos llenos de agonía del dolor que sintió por aquellos golpes.

La hebilla golpeó al más grande en su rostro, justo al lado de uno de sus pequeños y brillantes ojos. Una y otra vez golpeó, hasta que el hombre cayó al suelo producto del dolor en su rostro. Manos grandes y callosas intentaron agarrarlo, pero Harry había estado demasiado atento para evitar que eso ocurra. El cinturón de cuero su cuello rodeó, y jaló una y otra vez, y pronto, tío Vernon de azul se coloreó.

Lo habría matado de haber aprovechado la oportunidad. Había estado tan cerca de hacerlo. Pero tía Petunia había venido a ver qué ocurría y un grito lanzó. Ante ello, Harry fue sacado de su estado asesino bruscamente y, cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, soltó el cinturón.

Nunca olvidaría ese día. El día en que casi asesinaba a su tío a los once años. De inmediato escapó del lugar, temeroso de lo que pasaría con él, indeseoso de que los oficiales lo arresten. Harry había encontrado refugio en las cuevas que se encontraban debajo de la casa de ópera y finalmente, después de días de angustiosa espera a que todo se calmara, Harry fue a explorar. Al poco tiempo, se hizo un hogar en el interior del ático con todos aquellos accesorios y vestimentas sin usar.

Habían pasado cinco años desde ese día.

¿Podría regresar y cambiar el pasado? Harry no lo sabía.

Pero lo mejor era no vivir en el pasado.

* * *

Ryddle una vez más se adentró en el territorio de Harry. El hombre más joven se encondió detrás de un gran estante lleno de trajes y máscaras donde, lo más silencioso que pudo, tomó una máscara negra que tenía un bordado esmeralda en cada lado. Si Ryddle iba a continuar con su ‘búsqueda’, bueno, Harry la alargaría lo más que pudiese.

Otra carta fue colocada cuidadosamente en una caja junto a otra rosa.

Y de nuevo, Ryddle miró a su alrededor, aunque esta vez sus ojos permanecieron en dirección al lugar donde Harry estaba por unos cuantos segundos de más.

Una vez que las pisadas dejaron de escucharse, Harry se dirigió lo más silencioso que pudo a su ‘correo’.

No necesito mucho esfuerzo de sí para convencerse de abrir la carta.

 

_Mi pequeño fantasma,_

Harry hizo una mueca ante el apodo que le dio Ryddle. Era demasiado _íntimo_ , y Harry lo odiaba. Como sí Ryddle y él fueran _amigos_ , ni siquiera se podían catalogar como «conocidos».

 

_Quizás estaba demasiado emocionado por conocerte en persona. Espero que no te haya dado una impresión equivocada, pero como mencioné en mi primera carta, has cautivado mi interés. Tal vez, sí es de tu interés dar una respuesta a mis cartas, este podría llegar a ser un medio por el que podamos conocernos mejor. Después de todo, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de hablar con el Fantasma de la Ópera. Por favor, sólo piénsalo, sería un enorme placer para mí el conocerte._

_Tu amigo,_

_TMR._

Su expresión no cambió al terminar de leer el papel. Los encantos y manipulaciones de Ryddle no funcionaban con él, en lo más mínimo.

Él puede admitir que el hombre era muy atractivo, con una especie de oscura belleza. Muchos hombres y mujeres habían caído por su sonrisa, y una vez había usado todo el potencial que le tenían que ofrecer, Ryddle no estaba interesado más en ellos. Recordó a todas esas artistas que habían calentado la cama del hombre, aunque puede que uno que otro hombre de vez en cuando lo hizo, sí los rumores eran ciertos. Tom Ryddle era el Ángel de la Oscuridad después de todo, utilizando sus encantos para seducir a todos quienes estaban bajo su mando.

El moreno arrugó la hoja en sus manos, la quemaría más tarde junto con la rosa antes de que el chef prepare la cena.

* * *

 

Conforme pasaban los días, las cartas y rosas seguían llegando. Ryddle era persistente, sí Harry tenía que admitir, pero también era bastante molesto. Hubo ocasiones que estuvo cerca de ser visto, pero Harry fue rápido para ocultarse. Las cartas sólo decían pequeñas cosas de Ryddle que Harry ya sabía, al igual de la forma en que el hombre tenía prácticamente a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Aunque Ryddle hubiera mencionado que era muy _humilde y modesto_ , no hubiera llegado hasta donde estaba de no ser por sus “conocidos”, como bien los hacía llamar.

Las cartas también estaban llenas de preguntas personales, pero Harry nunca las contestó. De hecho, esta pequeña situación empezaba a salirse de control.

Harry no quería arruinar la carrera del hombre, pero no le hacía ningún daño hacerles unas cuantas travesuras a Ryddle, como cambiar el lugar de sus cosas a uno que los dejaría inutilizables. Por ejemplo, Harry había logrado colarse en el glamuroso dormitorio de Ryddle una vez se aseguró de que nadie estaba en su interior y tomó su abrigo negro favorito, llevándolo hasta la habitación del conserje Argus Filch y, en consecuencia, conseguir que su amado gato llenara la costosa tela de pelos.

No fue un buen día para Peter Pettigrew, el sirviente personal de Ryddle.

Incluso los otros residentes de la casa de alguna forma percibieron el mensaje de que él, el Fantasma de la Ópera, estaba molesto con Ryddle. Bueno, todos menos el implicado que le había restado importancia al asunto diciendo que tenía un sirviente incompetente. Harry había esperado que se hubiera molestado por estar del «lado malo» del Fantasma de la Ópera.

Harry salió de sus recuerdos cuando la puerta del ático fue abierta. El menor ya sabía que se trataba de Ryddle, no pudiendo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido quedo. ¿Por qué no podía entender qué lo dejara solo? ¿Su mensaje no podía entrar en su cabeza? Porque estaba seguro de que debía estar muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con Ryddle.

Y se suponía que el hombre era un genio.

Sí, como no.

Se aseguró que su máscara se encontraba bien colocada y se envolvió con una capa, por si acaso el hombre _lo encontraba_ , lo que era muy poco probable que ocurra. La misma rutina volvió a trascurrir hasta que Harry se encontró una vez más solo.

Un suspiro dejó sus labios. Harry no sabía qué más hacer para hacer que el otro se detuviera. Abriendo la carta, el ojiverde leyó resignado.

 

_Mi pequeño fantasma,_

_Cómo has herido mi corazón. No has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas y no puedo dejar de preguntarme sí eres demasiado tímido para hacerlo. ¿Por qué dejaste de bailar en el escenario? Debo confesar que tu danza era como un soplo de aire fresco que me dejo deseando más. Incluso sé sobre tu pequeña broma con mi abrigo. ¿Realmente estás molesto conmigo, mi pequeño fantasma? Sólo deseo una carta tuya. ¿Es eso mucho pedir? Soy un aliado, puedes confiar en mí, mi pequeño fantasma._

_Tu amigo y aliado,_

_TMR_

Harry se rió. ¿Un aliado? Era imposible.

Tiró la carta al suelo y suspiró. La rosa era como todas las anteriores: una hermosa rosa roja con una cinta de color negro amarrada en su tallo, clara firma de Ryddle. Harry no podía decir que odiaba las flores porque eran un regalo, y tampoco eran las culpables de su frustración con el remitente. Bien podía mantenerlas. O al menos eso fue lo que se dijo después de quemar la décima que recibió.

Ahora las rosas reposaban en un antiguo jarrón —ninguno de los dueños y otros empleados habían notado su ausencia—, asentado en el alféizar de la única ventana del ático.

¿Por qué no todo podía volver a ser como antes?

* * *

Cuando fue medianoche, Harry verificó que la habitación esté tan vacía como parecía estar. Hasta el momento no había señal alguna de Ryddle o cualquier otra persona, pero no por ello bajaría la guardia. Se aseguró que la máscara esté bien ajustada contra su cara en el caso de que no pueda alejarse a tiempo. Las desgastadas zapatillas de baile encajaron perfectamente sobre sus pies, y la respiración profunda que tomó le ayudó a calmar sus nervios.

Harry había decidido interpretar una de las coreografías que los bailarines habían hecho en el tercer acto de la nueva ópera.

Podía escucharlos. Los violines tocando suavemente al principio antes de elevarse hasta estar al compás de las flautas y los otros instrumentos de viento. Los tambores resonando: _pum, pum, pum;_ la música _ascendiendo, subiendo más y más,_ tanto que Harry bailó aún _más rápido_ , _más veloz_. El canto de la protagonista se escuchó en su mente, denotando su soledad y deseo por su verdadero amor.

Ni siquiera notó que estaba cantando suavemente en el papel de la desdichada mujer y ralentizando su danza para que le sea más fácil respirar y cantar. Ojos verdes se cerraron, Harry solo quería _sentir_ la música en todo su _ser_. Recorriendo cada célula, resonando como si miles de abejas estuvieran dentro de su cuerpo.

Era regocijante.

Harry estaba tan perdido en la música y su quedo canto, que no vio al mismo hombre por el que tanto se escondía acercándose a sus espaldas.

* * *

 

Tom bebió la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él, el baile de su pequeño fantasma que podría poner al de todos los demás en vergüenza.

Fue suerte que había decidido hacer su rutina nocturna para checar si el Fantasma de la Ópera bailaría en el escenario esa noche. Parecía que el Destino y lady Suerte estaban de su lado, ya que de otra forma no habría sido capaz de presenciar la hermosa escena que estaba viendo.

La voz de su pequeño fantasma era suave y angelical como él mismo, pero no tan profundo como la propia. Mientras que Tom tenía una leve aura oscura oculta, su pequeño fantasma casi tenía la misma que la de un niño, lleno de pureza e inocencia, pero con un toque que se sentía como si hubiera visto muchas cosas en su vida. Las sombras y luces que se generaban por la pequeña vela en el lugar se posaban suaves contra la esbelta figura, y era como ver una aparición que traía un mensaje del más allá, y Tom no pudo evitar _caer_.

Lo quería.

Quería _poseer_ al ser frente a él. Y lo haría.

Su pequeño fantasma estaba girando, una y otra vez, así que Tom se posicionó para atrapar al menor entre sus brazos, tal y como era su papel en la obra. Su personaje que se topa con un ser de encantadora belleza que bailaba solitaria bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

Qué conveniente para su primer encuentro.

Manos grandes se coloraron en el cuerpo del contrario, con una en la cintura delgada y la otra entrelazando sus dedos con las del otro. Aspiró el olor de su pequeño fantasma que al fin estaba a su alcance, mismo que respiraba fuerte y tenso; Tom no pudo evitar notar la forma en que encajaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, antes de susurrar al oído del otro.

—Al fin nos encontramos, mi pequeño fantasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.  
> ¡Y al fin volvemos a las actualizaciones! Tal y como les prometí hace un mes, después del 5/04 iba a ser ‘libre’ para continuar con los proyectos.  
> ¡OH NO! HARRY HA SIDO CAPTURADO. ¿Cuál creen que sea la reacción de Harry? ¿Notan lo obsesionado que es Tom? Pues cómo no lo será, sí ese hombre no es posesivo, no es él (¿) Nah, mentira, sé le quiere como sea que esté, aún con OOC <3
> 
> ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo? Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y me anima bastante leerlos <3
> 
> Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por el apoyo en el capítulo anterior! Son los mejores 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
> Un fuerte abrazo,  
> Alyssa S.


	3. Acto 2. Escena 1

**Phantom Love**

**Por Fairygirl34**

Traducción: Alyssa S.

* * *

**Acto 2.**

**Escena 1.**

_Th-thump... th-thump... th-thump... th-thump..._

Harry permaneció congelado en su lugar, su cuerpo lleno de adrenalina y tensión a pesar que no se atrevió a mover ni un solo músculo. La gran mano en su cintura se movió lentamente hacia su abdomen antes de regresar a su anterior posición y apretar su agarre. La boca de Ryddle seguía junto a su oreja, permitiéndole sentir cada respiración que el hombre daba. Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerse ante la proximidad.

Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando un solo pensamiento quedó rondando en su cabeza.

_Ha sido atrapado._

Después de todas sus cuidadosas precauciones, Ryddle se las había arreglado para encontrarlo.

Una mano agarró la propia mientras, tranquila y lentamente, movía la otra en un recorrido de su brazo al hombro hasta llegar al cuello. Aquel miembro dejó un rastro de calor en su camino al igual que aumentó el escalofrío que recorría su ser. Ese tipo de contacto era  _íntimo_ , y Harry no podía soportarlo. Era demasiado.

—Mi pequeño fantasma —Ryddle ronroneó, y a Harry al instante no le gustó la posesividad que escuchó en la voz del mayor—. Vamos a mi habitación para que podamos hablar en privado. Sería muy lamentable que alguien nos encontrara en tal  _comprometedora_  posición.

La idea de estar a solas con él, por no hablar de su habitación, le hace sentir una sensación de temor que fue suficiente estimulación para que Harry pueda salir de su estado de consternación e intentar alejarse de Ryddle.

Su objetivo actual: volver a su seguro refugio.

Ryddle pareció sorprendido por su rápido movimiento, y él  _casi_  escapaba, de no ser porque Harry estaba cansado y el mayor fue rápido en volver a enfocarse y lograr atrapar su brazo en un agarre que, sin lugar a dudas, le iba a dejar unos cuantos moretones.

—Nada de eso, mi pequeño fantasma—Tom arrulló—; te prometo que no haré nada más que hablar.

El camino lo sintió como si estuviera caminando hacia una horca. La distancia hacia la habitación de Ryddle no era muy larga, pero ahora se sentía una eternidad llegar a ella. Estaba tan tenso, y Harry sabía que Ryddle podía sentirlo.

La recámara era grande, con un escritorio, tocador, armario, una cama con dosel y un espejo de cuerpo completo en el que Harry conocía un pasadizo secreto. Sin embargo, no se atrevería a usarlo cuando Ryddle estaba tan cerca.

Click.

Ese fue el sonido que la puerta de Ryddle soltó cuando se cerró, con Harry incómodamente parado en el medio del lugar. Pronto, el mayor había ingresado en su espacio personal y llevó todo el autocontrol de Harry no alejar al hombre de un empuje. No sería lo mejor hacer algún movimiento imprudente, especialmente teniéndolo tan cerca. Estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Ryddle, con una mano envuelta alrededor de su cintura y la otra rodeando suavemente parte de su cuello y barbilla. Su accionar era intencionado, una advertencia de Ryddle, dejando a Harry saber que fácilmente podría ser sometido a la posición en la que se encuentra.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo conocerte, mi pequeño fantasma —susurró el mayor, sonando casi con cariño—; una joya que descubrí toda para mí.

Harry no dijo nada, esperando que con eso Ryddle pueda dejarlo solo. Por desgracia, sólo consiguió que el otro mantenga su agarre con un poco más de fuerza cuando no respondió. Quedaron en esa posición por lo que parecía horas hasta que, de forma abrupta, fue arrojado a la cama con Ryddle posicionándose encima de él.

Tenía suerte de que su máscara aún se encontrara en su sitio por el sonrojo que provocó la posición en la que se encontraban, sin embargo, la ira y tenacidad se leían con facilidad en sus ojos verdes. No iba a ser sometido. Luchará con todo lo que tiene contra ello.

Dedos largos y pálidos recorrieron la máscara; Harry temió que el otro la arrancara de sí.

Ryddle sonrió. El ojiverde solo quería darle un fuerte golpe.

—Espero que hables, querido. No es divertido hablar solo.

De ninguna maldita forma iba a hablar. No se lo iba a dejar fácil a Ryddle, de la forma que pueda.

Harry podía decir que su falta de respuesta no le gustó mucho al mayor a juzgar por la sonrisa que cayó de su cara para fruncir su ceño y entrecerrar sus ojos. Ryddle parecía un ángel caído mientras agarraba la barbilla de Harry entre sus dedos y mantenía fijas sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con la otra. Finalmente, el personaje encantador estaba fuera de escena, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta a la mueca cruel que le había dado el otro. El verdadero rostro de Tom Ryddle estaba a la vista.

—Será mejor que hagas lo que te dije —Ryddle silbó, antes de que las comisuras de sus labios volvieran a alzarse.

Harry entornó sus ojos, receloso. Ryddle cambiaba de ánimos muy esporádicamente. Seguro estaba planeando algo.

»Sí no hablas, te arrancaré la mascara para ver qué es lo que ocultas. Y apuesto que nadie sabe que no eres un verdadero fantasma —chantajeó el mayor—. Me pregunto qué pensaran los dueños cuando les diga que hay alguien viviendo en Hogwarts y pretendiendo ser un fantasma —Ryddle sonrió con suficiencia, y Harry no pudo más que odiar al hombre delante él; el Ángel de la Oscuridad.

»¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, mi pequeño fantasma?

Harry se burló en respuesta.

—Eso es por lo que no quería conocerte, Tom Ryddle. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus manipulaciones.

Ryddle se rió antes de inclinarse al oído de Harry.

—Tienes todo que ver conmigo.  _Eres mío ahora._

Las palabras hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Harry.

* * *

Luego de ese primer encuentro, Harry ha tratado de mantenerse alejado de Ryddle. Algunas veces, el hombre se encontraba bastante tranquilo y otras, lo amenazaba con decirle a los dueños de la casa sobre que él no era un verdadero fantasma. En esos días, Harry de mala gana iba a encontrarse con él a su habitación, utilizando el pasaje secreto que se encontraba detrás del espejo de cuerpo completo, pero solo cuando el otro no estaba en el lugar. No, no podía ser expulsado de Hogwarts, su único hogar.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero en esas semanas en la que interactuaba con Ryddle, Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que el otro  _no era_ tan cruel, pero eso no evitaba que lo odiara. Aunque la mayoría de las veces a Ryddle le gustaba hacerlo sonrojar, haciendo que su corazón lata aún más rápido. Tampoco ayudaban sus burlas e insinuaciones, mismas de las que Harry no tenía idea de qué responder más que con el rubor oculto detrás de su máscara.

Platicaban de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte de las noches se la pasaban con Harry bailando y cantando diferentes obras mientras el mayor permanecía sentado y lo miraba con ojos hambrientos, como si Harry fuera su actor personal; Harry hacia todo lo posible por ignorar esa mirada intensa.

Había llegado a disfrutar de sus bromas e ingenioso humor, aunque nunca lo admitiría a Ryddle porque eso sólo haría que su ya enorme ego creciera hasta ahogar la habitación. En serio, era increíble que nadie se diera cuenta que Ryddle se creía mejor que todos a su alrededor; nunca podría entenderlo.

Tampoco es que tuviera mucho más de qué preocuparse. Ryddle está ocupado.

Había una mujer que Harry reconoció como Bellatrix Lestrange, una dama noble que era fácilmente conocida por toda la alta sociedad por su enamoramiento por Ryddle. Una mujer bella, con un cuerpo curvilíneo y cabellos negro azabache que invitaban a cualquiera a pasar sus dedos entre sus mechones... tal y como lo estaba haciendo Ryddle.

Ellos se estaban besando; Harry no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era ese dolor en su pecho.

Los observó mientras recorrían el cuerpo del otro y, cuando se movían hacia la cama, Harry no pudo ver más. Se dio la vuelta para irse de ese lugar, pero cuando los ojos de Ryddle se dirigieron al espejo, Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que el hombre podía tener una leve impresión de su figura. Pronto, Bellatrix tomó toda su atención y Harry lo tomó como una oportunidad de salir y no mirar hacia atrás.

Debería haber sabido que Ryddle haría algo como eso.

Lo menos que el otro podía haber hecho era hacerle saber que estaría ocupado esta noche. Pero él solo era un 'fantasma'.

Y los fantasmas no son importantes en la vida de las personas normales.

* * *

Harry ignoró cada carta y visita que Ryddle le dio, nunca lo encontró ni le respondió. Se escondió entre los pasadizos, atento y escuchando sí el mayor les había dicho a los dueños de Hogwarts sobre él. Nada hasta ahora, eso le tranquilizaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo desde su última interacción con Ryddle. Incluso  _su habitación de cosas ocultas_  se sentía demasiado vacía, claustrofóbica. Ni bailar o cantar podía curar el dolor que sentía. Su corazón constantemente latía adolorido. Debía ser la traición porque a pesar de que Ryddle fue un gran imbécil, era el único amigo que Harry había tenido. Y Harry lo odiaba por hacerle pensar que eran amigos -o algo como un poco más qué conocidos, en su caso.

Había olvidado, casi por un momento, lo manipulador que era el mayor y ahora, lo había dejado jugar con él como un instrumento bien afinado. Bueno, no más. Harry no volvería a bajar su guardia alrededor de Ryddle ni de ningún otro.

Las cartas y rosas fueron quemadas, nunca abiertas ni por un segundo. Harry fue extremadamente cuidadoso, nunca volvió al escenario principal y en su lugar, las cuevas subterráneas fueron su nuevo lugar de ensayo, un lugar donde sabía que nadie lo encontrará.

Y sí llora y grita desesperado, nadie estaría allí para verlo.

Sabía que, con el tiempo, logrará seguir adelante y llegaría a olvidar a Tom Ryddle. Eso era exactamente lo que quería de todos modos. Para que las cosas puedan ser como antes.

* * *

Sin embargo, la idea no era tan atractiva como lo era al principio.


	4. Acto II. Escena 2

**Phantom Love**

Por  **Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Alyssa S.

* * *

**Acto II.**

**Escena 2.**

Pasaron meses desde su última interacción y, antes de que Harry lo supiera, se acercaba su cumpleaños. El 31 de Julio, Harry cumplirá diecisiete años. Claro, no habría ninguna fiesta, pastel o regalos, pero no dejaba que eso lo desanimara. De hecho, una nueva obra debutará ese día y Harry lo consideraba como su único regalo. Una interesante de hecho; una que nunca se había hecho antes en Hogwarts.

Se trataba de un hombre que entraba en una ciudad mágica de muertos y tenía que tratar de salir antes de que finalice el tercer día donde, posiblemente, tenga que derrotar al malvado hechicero que controlaba la ciudad o de lo contrario quedaría atrapado allí para siempre.

Una nueva puesta en escena que casi lo distraía de Ryddle.  _Casi_.

Ryddle todavía persistía en intentar contactarlo, aunque parecía que finalmente se estaba rindiendo dado la poca frecuencia con la que eran traídas las cartas y rosas. Sí Harry estaba un  _poco decepcionado_  por... la  _falta de atención_ que recibía de Ryddle, no había nadie cerca para escucharlo.

De hecho, el gran dolor de su corazón casi había desaparecido, y Harry estaba agradecido por ello.

Aunque de vez en cuando regresaba cada que Harry miraba al mayor, especialmente cuando estaba rodeado de otros.

Él no necesitaba al bastardo. Estaba contento con ser ignorado. Prácticamente había estado en las sombras durante toda su vida: primero con sus parientes y ahora aquí, en la casa de ópera. Harry James Potter estaba perfectamente feliz con la forma en que todo se estaba desarrollando.

Harry tarareó mientras se colocaba su máscara y su capa negra que le ayudaba a fundirse en las sombras. Sabía que los dueños siempre dejaban uno de los palcos principales para que pudiera ver la obra; aunque, por supuesto, nunca aparecía en ella dado que Harry no quería ser visto, sobre todo ahora. Pero, porque esa noche era especial, aun debatía sí debía sentarse en ese palco o en su lugar habitual, escondido entre el staff y el escenario. En realidad, ambas eran buenas opciones.

El crujido de la puerta del ático lo alertó para que pudiera ocultarse rápidamente.

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron cuando Tom Ryddle volvió a entrar en sus dominios. Sin embargo, el hombre no venia con una carta o rosa; en su lugar, empezó a buscar rápido por los accesorios y disfraces a su alcance. Era un hombre con una misión en mente, y Harry tenía la sensación de que era a él a quién estaba buscando.

—Sal ahora, mi pequeño fantasma —Ryddle gruñó—, no puedes ocultarte de mí para siempre. Y sé que no has salido de la ópera.

¡Crash!

Algunos artículos de utilería cayeron y el menor se preguntó si el sonido había resonado en el hogar del fantasma de la ópera. Se centró en permanecer en silencio, pero era bastante difícil debido a que el hombre se movía constantemente alrededor y en todas direcciones para poder encontrar a Harry sin importar qué.

Sí pudiera llegar a una de las esquinas más oscuras donde podría camuflarse, estaría a salvo. Quería escapar por la puerta del ático, pero Harry sabía que nunca lo haría lo suficiente rápido antes de que lograran atraparlo. La mejor opción en este momento era esperar hasta que Ryddle tenga que salir para el inicio de la obra.

—¡¿Dónde te escondes?! —Ryddle siseó, sus ojos de color gris destellaban en ardiente furia y el moreno no pudo evitar pensar en lo peligroso y brillante que parecía, como una tormenta de nieve.

Sonidos de cosas caer y romperse así como de fuertes pisadas continuaron, y Harry esperó a que su tormento se vaya pronto. El tiempo que pasó se sintió como una eternidad y, con todos los ruidos que se hacían, apenas logró escuchar el sonido de la puerta del ático chillar al cerrarse.

Momentos después, Harry notó que el ático estaba silencioso.  _Demasiado silencioso._

Sus instintos le decía que el peligro aun no había terminado. Sus instintos nunca se habían equivocado antes, pero quería moverse y verificar sí la amenaza se había ido. Si había una cosa que consideraba mala en él, era su terquedad en su más alto nivel, y combinado con su curiosidad, era un tanto peligroso. La batalla interna se suscitó pero al poco la curiosidad ganó. Harry con cuidado y en silencio se alejó de su escondite, se agachó y preparó en el caso que tenga que correr.

Girando lentamente sobre su mismo lugar, Harry miró donde pudo; sin embargo, estaba distraído y por ello, no notó la figura oscura que se acercaba lentamente tras él.

Harry fue tirado al suelo por un peso pesado, y el miedo y adrenalina rápido recorrió sus venas.  _¡Lucha! ¡Lucha! ¡Lucha!_ Su cerebro le gritó. Su mente frenética apenas notó que el peso tenia forma humana y era, obviamente, un hombre.

—Te has estado escapando de mí, mi pequeño fantasma —Una voz profunda dijo con un deje de peligrosidad.

Harry se congeló en su lugar por un segundo antes que renovara su lucha con más fuerza. Fue girado hasta quedar sobre su espalda y sus manos fueron tomadas en un agarre por encima de su cabeza gracias a una mano grande que las sostenía de las muñecas y el peso de Ryddle presionó contra el propio más pequeño. Cerró sus ojos verdes con la esperanza de que sólo se tratara de una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría.

—Abre tus ojos —demandó Ryddle.

El menor negó con su cabeza, obstinado y decidido a resistir el encanto del mayor por todo el tiempo que pudiese. No había sobrevivido tanto tiempo por tener poca fuerza de voluntad.

—¡Abre tus ojos!

—No.

Ryddle respiraba fuerte ante la ira, y Harry se imaginó que aquel que se encontraba encima de él se asemejaba más un demonio con apariencia de ángel.

—¿Por qué no has respondido mis cartas o hablado?

Harry frunció los labios hasta que formó con ellos una línea fina para indicar que no iba soltar palabra alguna. Harry solo quería que lo dejara en paz. No quería volver a revivir ese horrible recuerdo y darle a Ryddle  _cualquier muestra_  de debilidad que pudiera usar contra suya.

—¡Respóndeme! —Ryddle prácticamente le gritó al rostro. El silencio de Harry solo hacía que el castaño se sintiera más frustrado y enojado—. Sí no me lo dices por las buenas, te haré hacerlo por las malas. Y comenzaré quitándote esa máscara y entonces usaré cualquier medio para hacerte hablar.

Esto solo hizo enojar a Harry. ¿Quién se creía que era? El hecho de que fuera un cantante famoso no le permitía dictar u ordenar nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Sí, el otro podía tomar su máscara, pero Harry nunca se sometería a él.

—¿Te enoja qué no puedas ' _tenerme_ ', Ryddle? —Harry se burló—; ¿Qué te deje de hablar sin decírtelo? ¿Hmm?

Una sonrisa cruel se abrió camino entre las características de Ryddle, una que Harry no vio por tener los ojos cerrados. Se inclinó aun más y el menor pudo sentir la pequeña respiración que emitía el más alto contra su oreja.

—¿Sí te respondo, estarás satisfecho? —Ryddle apretó las muñecas de Harry con más fuerza, hasta el punto que se volvió doloroso y provocándolo a hacer una pequeña mueca de dolor, pero lo ignoró mientras esperaba que continúe—. Me molesta pensar que creas que puedes irte cuando quieras. ¡Qué puedes salir de  _mi vida_ cuando lo desees!

Harry quedó sin palabras por un momento, tratando de procesar lo que le acababan de decir antes que el enojo se apoderara de él. Esmeraldas vibrantes se dejaron ver, llenos de rabia, dolor y frustración hacia aquel que lo mantenía aprisionado.

—¡No  _me necesitas_! ¡Sólo serví para tu entretenimiento! ¡Cómo sí fuera un juguete que tiras cuando te aburres de él! —Harry exclamó—. ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi con  _ella_! ¡ _TE VI CON BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!_ ¡Así que no vengas a decirme que me  _necesitas_! Porque es obvio  _qué no_.

La respiración de Harry se tornaba dificultosa y de alguna forma se sentía más ligero por liberar toda su ira reprimida, su traición y tristeza. Cuando volvió a enfocarse, se topó con una mueca de sorpresa en el rostro del mayor, algo que nunca había visto antes y que parecía genuina, no un mero acto. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que pudiera impactarlo tanto hasta el punto de dejarlo sin palabras.

Ryddle soltó un suspiro que sonaba como un alivio que dejó confundido a un agotado Harry. Fueron demasiadas emociones, más de las que estaba acostumbrado a pasar en un corto periodo de tiempo, tantas que lo drenaban conforme los minutos pasaba.

—Así que fuiste tú. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco —murmuró Ryddle para sí, pero obviamente, Harry escuchó cada palabra al estar tan cerca el uno al otro. Ojos gris-azulado se clavaron en los esmeralda y el dueño de estos últimos vio la veracidad de lo que estaba confesando el otro. Era algo que Ryddle podría considerar como una debilidad, algo que no quisiera dejar que nadie pudiera ver.

»Es cierto que estaba con Bellatrix, pero no me acosté con ella —Harry se burló ante esto, pero Ryddle continuó—. Lo hice en el pasado, al igual que con muchos otros como estoy seguro que sabes. Pero, después que empecé a pasar tiempo contigo, nadie más podía mantener mi atención como lo hacías tú. Era enloquecedor porque nunca me había obsesionado tanto con alguien y pensé qué, sí estaba con otra persona, lo que tenía podía ser producto de verte como un juguete nuevo, algo con lo que me aburriría con el tiempo. Pero esa noche, cuando estaba con Bellatrix, todo lo que podía pensar era en ti. De cuánto me hubiera gustado que estuvieras en mis brazos, de besarte y llevarte a mi cama. Y entonces, cuando creí ver tus hermosos ojos y una breve imagen tuya reflejada en el espejo, supe que no podía acostarme con Bellatrix ni con ninguna otra persona sin que me volviera loco por negarme a algo que quiero. Y yo te quiero, mi pequeño fantasma —Tom imploró.

Fue más de lo que Harry, por no hablar de cualquier otra persona, había visto de Ryddle. Tan vulnerable.

Era demasiado para procesar en este momento. Harry necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar.

—Por favor, déjame ir—Harry susurró—. Por favor. Necesito algo de espacio.

De mala gana el otro se separó de él, de inmediato extrañando la sensación de tener al más joven debajo de sí. Harry todavía yacía en el mismo lugar, más no se atrevía a mirar al mayor. La puerta del ático se cerró y el silencio que embargó la habitación se volvió ensordecedor, con solo el sonido del golpetear brusco del corazón de Harry en sus oídos.

* * *

Han pasado cinco días desde que Ryddle vino a ver a Harry y después de eso no había vuelto a intentar hablar con él. Harry estaba agradecido por el detalle, de poder tener el espacio y tiempo para pensar sobre sus pensamientos y sentimientos sobre la...  _confesión_  de Ryddle.

De solo recordarla, Harry quería reír de la histeria. Tenia unas pocas dudas de la veracidad de sus palabras, pero ¿qué pasaría si decidiera rechazar sus sentimientos? Su instinto le decía que el mayor haría  _cualquier cosa_  para ganarse su afecto, quiera o no. Había extrañado hablar con él y, para su propia vergüenza, tenía que admitir que le gustó la sensación de tener a Ryddle encima de él. Se sintió protegido, como si nada pudiera hacerle daño si estaba rodeado de esos fuertes brazos.

Su mente y emociones eran un desastre.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?

Necesitó el resto del día para que Harry pudiera seguir con su presentimiento. Con suerte, sería algo de lo que no se arrepentiría.

En silencio, Harry navegó a través del pasadizo secreto que lo llevaba directamente a la habitación de Ryddle, en el espejo. Podía ver la salida más delante, pero el recuerdo de dolor y traición que hubo en el pasado lo hacía sentir nervioso. Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas para ganar valor. Podía hacer esto. Podía hacerlo.

Sus pasos estaban acompañados de temblores conforme se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la entrada del espejo.

Ryddle estaba en su habitación leyendo una novela junto a su escritorio, completamente relajado y cómodo; Harry no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se ve contra la tenue luz de las velas.

Lentamente, abrió la puerta y vio la cabeza del único habitante del sitio alzar su mirada al instante, con sus ojos entrecerrados y su cuerpo tenso, listo para atacar cual serpiente pero se relajó una vez vio que era Harry quién entraba a la habitación. Ryddle cerró su libro y le brindó una encantadora sonrisa.

—Mi pequeño fantasma.

Harry cerró el espejo antes de qué, con cautela, de unos pasos más cerca de Ryddle. Los latidos de su corazón eran a mil por hora conforme más era próxima su distancia con el hombre frente a él. Estaba agradecido de que su máscara permaneciera en su rostro porque sabía que estaba completamente sonrojado. Iris de azul grisáceo observaban todos sus movimientos y el dueño de estos se mantuvo completamente inmóvil mientras Harry caminaba hacia él, hasta que sus labios solo estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

Llego la hora. Una vez haya aceptado, no había vuelta atrás, sobre todo cuando tratabas con Ryddle.

Reunió la mayor cantidad de valor antes de presionar ligeramente sus labios con los del varón mayor. Sus ojos nunca se apartaron entre sí, ni siquiera cuando Ryddle se hizo cargo del beso que pasó a ser áspero, desesperado, posesivo y dominante. Por supuesto, Harry hizo todo lo posible para responder, no importándole lo inexperto que era. No notó cuando grandes manos lo tomaron de sus caderas y lo llevaron a estar en una posición en el que Harry podía sentir la excitación creciente del que estaba sentado en contra de la propia.

Manos se movían sobre el cuerpo del otro, y Harry se perdió entre las sensaciones de placer y asfixia que dejó el intenso beso qué compartían. Se las arregló para romperlo y tomar unas pocas respiraciones solo para que momentos después su boca sea asaltada. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Rydd- no, de  _Tom_ \- mientras este se levantaba y los llevaba a la cama matrimonial con dosel.

Harry estaba nervioso, sí tiene qué admitirlo, pero rápido lo olvido cuando los hábiles dedos de Tom se deslizaron por debajo de su camisa y empezaron a jugar con sus pezones. Las manos de Harry no se quedaron quietas, eligiendo vagar sobre los firmes músculos de los hombros de Tom al igual que por su abdomen, y luego intentaron sacar la camisa de Tom de su pantalón. Las ropas se perdieron en el proceso, todo excepto sus pantalones y la máscara de Harry. La mano de Tom se posó contra el borde de su máscara, sus ojos haciendo una pregunta silenciosa. Vacilante, el menor asintió con un gesto y pronto el objeto que cubría su rostro fue retirado lentamente de él hasta que estuvo revelado ante Tom.

Estaba nervioso; de sí a Tom no le gustaba porque era bastante normal y no era guapo o bello comparado con los otros que había visto con Tom.

—Hermoso —Tom susurró mientras besaba toda la cara de Harry y adoraba su cuerpo.

Harry sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas por donde Tom lo tocara y no quería que esa sensación acabase, pero, al mismo tiempo quería que si lo hiciera. A este punto ambos estaban desprovistos de toda su ropa y las manos hábiles de Tom lo tenían prácticamente hecho un charco de baba. Pronto, Tom agarró un frasco de aceites perfumados del que embarró bastante de su contenido en sus dedos. Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, sus labios fueron apresados y lo envolvieron en una sensación de euforia antes que un ardor se presentara en un lugar que nunca hubiera imaginado. Rompiendo el beso, Harry siseó adolorido y en sus ojos se empezaban a asomar lágrimas.

—Shh. Está bien. Tranquilízate, mi pequeño fantasma—Tom lo calmó mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Harry a besos.

Podía sentir un dedo convertirse en dos, era doloroso, y lo único que el ojiverde quería era que terminase. ¿Qué pasó con todas aquellas placenteras sensaciones que había estado teniendo? Quería concentrarse en los besos que Tom le otorgaba, pero el dolor era demasiado. Intentó relajarse tal y como Tom le pidió y eso ayudó un poco hasta que, repentinamente, se arqueó contra la cama, su visión se lleno de estrellas y un fuerte gemido se le escapó. Harry apenas registró la sonrisa de Tom mientras este se dedicaba a golpear el pequeño manojo de nervios, haciéndolo gemir sin cesar. Dos dedos se convirtieron en tres y pronto se movían dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, y el menor no pudo evitar quejarse cuando se retiraron.

Notó a Tom cubrir con el aceite su miembro antes de alinearlo contra su entrada y empujar en ella. Dolió cuando sintió ser estirado y llenado. Pulgada a pulgada, Tom empujó hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado en su interior, quedándose quieto para que Harry pueda acostumbrarse al dolor y a la sensación de ser llenado. Solo pasaron unos instantes para que Harry le indicara que podía continuar y Tom de manera cuidadosa se retiró unos centímetros antes de volver a empujar. El ritmo se tornó constante hasta que Tom golpeó su punto dulce qué, una vez más, hizo a Harry pedir más.

El ritmo se hizo más errático y duro y pronto, ambos se perdieron entre el sentir que le provocaba el otro. El acto se sintió durar una eternidad hasta que Harry sintió una acumulación de calor en su estomago. Quejidos y gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, y todo parecía indicarles que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pronto, Tom usó una mano para acariciar el descuidado y goteante miembro de Harry que había sido ignorado todo este tiempo hasta que explotó y derramó toda su esencia sobre sí mismo y de su acompañante.

Tom dio unos cuantos embates más antes de venirse en el interior de Harry. Era una sensación extraña estar lleno de la semilla de Tom, pero hacía que se sintiera completo de una forma que no estaba antes. Tom cayó al lado de su nuevo y más joven amante, no queriendo aplastarlo y procedió a sacar su miembro ya ablandado. Lo acercó más a sí, disfrutando de la emoción del post-orgasmo. El menor se acurrucó contra el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Tom, seguro de que iba a dormir tranquilo.

Tom besó su frente, antes de cerrar los ojos.

—Buenas noches, mi pequeño fantasma.

Un minuto pasó.

—Harry. Mi nombre es Harry —el dueño del nombre murmuró. Era justo que Tom supiera su nombre real, fue lo que pensó al cerrar los ojos sin lograr notar la sonrisa genuina que en los labios de Tom se formó.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom y Harry parece que aclararon sus diferencias, ¡y vaya forma en la que se desarrolló su confesión mutua! ¿Quién diría que Tom sería el primero en admitir sus sentimientos?
> 
> ¿Creen qué fue la decisión más correcta la que tomó Harry? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? ¡Permítanme saber su opinión!
> 
> ¡Y estamos a un capítulo de acabar esta pequeña, corta pero linda historia! ¿Emocionados?
> 
> Por cierto, agradezco a todos quienes han votado y a esas personas hermosas que han dejado su comentario. ¡Me han animado mucho para traerles este capítulo y me ayudan a mejorar!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el final!
> 
> Les quiere,
> 
> Alyssa S.


	5. Acto 2. Escena 3 e Intermedio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de autor:   
> Algunas partes de la letra son citas de ‘The City of the Death’ de Eurielle. Estás estarán indicadas en cursiva, al igual que las partes en Latín.

**Phantom Love**

**Por Fairygirl34**

**Traducción:** Alyssa Selleugra.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Algunas partes de la letra son citas de ‘The City of the Death’ de Eurielle. Estás estarán indicadas en _cursiva_ , al igual que las partes en Latín.

* * *

 

**Acto 2.**

**Tercera escena**

**e**

**Intermedio.**

 

Asistentes de clase media-alta y nobles llenaban los asientos, su charla haciendo eco en la sala. Muchos estaban emocionados ante la nueva puesta en escena a pesar que su emoción no se reflejaba en sus rostros. Tenían una reputación qué mantener, después de todo. La audiencia aún tenía qué aguardar por media hora más para el inicio de la ópera, así que, por ahora, damas en hermosos vestidos y glamorosas joyas y hombres de cabellos lizos que eran respaldados en trajes de ensueño se mezclaban entre sí, esperando.

Harry estaba en el camerino de Tom, ayudándolo con su traje y asegurándose de qué permanezca limpio y esté bien acomodado.

No le sorprendió que Tom haya conseguido el papel del villano principal, el hechicero Voldemort. Le quedaba como anillo al dedo con esa arrogancia que se carga, Harry pensó con cariño. Casi era hora que saliera al escenario, y Harry no podía ignorar su emoción ante la Inauguración. Primero, porque era su cumpleaños y ahora tenía diecisiete años; y segundo, porque ha estado esperándola desde que el director, Albus Dumbledore, propuso la idea al personal.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Los insistentes golpes a la puerta les sobresaltó -aunque Tom lo disimuló un poco mejor-, antes de que se abriera sin el permiso del dueño del lugar y que Harry lograra esconderse debajo de la cama. Apenas lo había logrado justo antes de que unas pisadas apresuradas y la voz de Horace Slughorn, director de orquesta de Hogwarts, se escuchara en el lugar.

—Oh, Tom. ¡Es terrible! ¡Realmente terrible! ¡Y pensar que tenía que pasar justo hoy! ¡¿Qué debería hacer?! —soltó Horace, al borde del pánico.

—¿Qué sucedió, Horace? —Tom demandó, sacando al frenético hombre de su estado de desesperación y preocupación por un momento.

—¡Nuestro protagonista principal ha caído enfermo! ¡Y no tenemos un suplente! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! ¡La obra comenzará en diez minutos y no tenemos protagonista! ¡Oh, el horror, y justo tiene que ocurrir en la inauguración! —Horace prácticamente sollozó— ¡Hogwarts está arruinado!

Harry escuchó atento mientras Tom asentía al hombre más pequeño, gesto un poco áspero sí tenía que reconocer.

—Horace, tranquilízate de una vez.

Al instante, la atención del corpulento hombre se enfocó al joven cantante con intimidante presencia frente a él. La mueca que dejó escapar en sus labios rápido se convirtió en una encantadora, tomando por sorpresa al mayor. Horace se dijo para sí que sólo había imaginado la oscura y siniestra aura que había visto en Tom Ryddle.

—Todo va a ir de acuerdo al plan. Conozco a la persona perfecta que interpretará el papel principal— Tom sonrió mientras guiaba a Horace hacia su puerta— Hazle saber a los demás qué llevaré al suplente tan pronto como sea posible, ¿está bien?

El hombre asintió con su cabeza en un gesto algo vacilante antes de que Tom cerrara la puerta en su cara. Tom suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de su nariz con exasperación.

Con cuidado, en caso de que necesite ocultarse una vez más, Harry salió poco a poco de su escondite hasta que estuvo de pie delante de Tom.

—¿Tom?

Este sonrió con demasiado encanto, y Harry no pudo sospechar.

—Harry, es la ocasión perfecta para que puedas hacer tu debut—Tom le comentó, orgulloso—. Para mostrarles a todos por qué capturaste mi interés, mi pequeño fantasma.

Harry solo observaba a Tom, total y completamente sin palabras por la sorpresa hasta que salió justo cuando Tom estuvo a punto de sacar a Harry de su dormitorio.

—¡¿Qué?!

.

.

El aliento de la audiencia se mantenía contenido al levantarse el telón. Observaron con atención como el protagonista ingresaba con cautela al escenario, pero con curiosidad miraba el sitio en el que se encontraba. El público estaba bastante sorprendido de ver a un desconocido cuando esperaban ver al famoso Draco Malfoy.

Miraron con ojos críticos al nuevo actor -suplente- actuar en su papel.

Observaron atentos mientras la música y el performance los paralizaba y sumergía.

 

En una ciudad aparentemente abandonada se rumoreaba que una maldición le había sido impuesta, atrapando a todos los habitantes del lugar así como a todo aquel que tenía el infortunio de pasear entre sus paredes, por toda la eternidad. Siempre siendo gobernada por el malvado hechicero Voldemort.

Pronto, las voces de los actores se escucharon susurrar: « _¡Vete! ¡De prisa! ¡Regresa!¡Regresa! ¡Cuídate del brujo! ¡Cuidado!_ » al fondo cuando el protagonista, El Elegido, se atrevía a vagar más en la ciudad que aparentaba estar en total soledad. No había pasado mucho tiempo en la villa cuando el malvado hechicero apareció, negociando con la nueva persona en esperanza de obtener su alma.

 

 

Harry estaba en trance por la facilidad en la que Tom asumió el papel del hechicero. Casi como si el papel hubiera sido hecho pensando en él.

Había estado preocupado cuando Tom le sugirió suplir a Draco Malfoy, sobre todo cuando nadie más que Tom sabía que él era el fantasma de la Ópera. Claro, los demás habían dudado del talento de Harry y tampoco podía culparlos, pero era cierto que sabía toda la obra de memoria luego de haber visto los ensayos varias veces. El staff probablemente hubiera sugerido a otra persona, pero el espectáculo estaba a punto de empezar y, a juzgar por sus expresiones, sí lo arruinaba harían de su vida un infierno.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry apretó sus manos alrededor de su capa en tanto el brujo Voldemort hacía un trato con el Elegido.

Hacía un trato con _él_.

_Él podía hacer esto._

Rápido se sumergieron en sus papeles, como si se hubieran transportado a otro mundo.

Un mundo de magia, de bien contra el mal.

Uno donde el escenario hacía vibrar todo el ser de Harry con excitación y recelo.

Un gran viaje sería el que El Elegido tendría que soportar, una búsqueda de siete piezas donde el alma de Voldemort residía y que se ocultaban en las profundidades de la ciudad, y que nunca habían sido encontradas. Muchos lo han intentado y todos habían fracasado en destruir aquello que anclaba a Voldemort a la inmortalidad. La ciudad era grande y solo tenía un año para encontrar a todos y cada una de ellos, y destruirlos.

El Elegido fue rápido en comenzar su viaje, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de dónde empezar. Buscó en lugares al azar que le tomaban mucho tiempo y él necesitaba recoger toda la poca información que pudiese para encontrar las piezas que le faltaban ante el poco tiempo que se le dio a su trato. La información fue difícil de conseguir, pero El Elegido se las arregló para encontrar a unos pocos ciudadanos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo a destruir a Voldemort. Dos habitantes, un hombre y mujer joven que parecían ser de su edad, se ofrecieron de voluntarios en su ayuda, y el Elegido no podía estar más agradecido.

La ciudad cantaba mientras continuaban en su búsqueda con la poca información que les habían dado los miembros del consejo. Un hombre mayor, tan sabio como podía ser el mismo, les dio una pista para descubrir más sobre el pasado de Voldemort.

 

« _Rex tremendae majestatis. Qui salavandos salvas Gratis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis.»_

_[Rey, tremenda majestad. Quien nos regala salvación. Sálvame, fuente de piedad. Sálvame, fuente de piedad.]_

 

Las palabras cantadas resonaban dentro de las almas de todos. De cómo deseaban ser salvados, pasar a la siguiente vida. El Elegido podía ver sus formas descarnadas caminar entre las calles y edificios, con sus cuerpos deteriorados y descompuestos, pero sin dejar de caminar, obligados a permanecer como un cadáver por toda la eternidad.

 

« _Rex tremendae majestatis Qui salavandos salvas Gratis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis.»_

_[Rey, tremenda majestad. Quien nos regala salvación. Sálvame, fuente de piedad. Sálvame, fuente de piedad.]_

Sus ojos inquietos miraban a todos lados al intentar encontrar las piezas del alma. El Elegido estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza en unas partes del largo viaje, con solo habiendo encontrado dos objetos por mera suerte: un diario y un medallón. Dos meses más tarde pasaron antes de que descubrieran la ubicación de tres más: una diadema, una copa y la propia serpiente personal de Voldemort. Se encontraban ocultos dentro del castillo de Voldemort. El trío decidió dejarlos de último.

Encontraron el anillo de la familia de Voldemort escondido en una pequeña choza a las afueras de la ciudad. Decidieron quemarlo todo junto al anillo.  

El pedazo de alma soltó gritos agonizantes que por un momento pareció penetrar sus seres, pero al menos se habían librado de una pieza más.

 

« _Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando Judex est venturus_ »

[ _Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro, cuando el Juez haya de venir_.]

 

La obra continuó, la audiencia al borde de sus asientos mientras las escenas pasaban frente a sus ojos. Y para Harry... esto era un sueño hecho realidad; estar en el escenario de Hogwarts frente a una audiencia en lugar de tener una sola vela y un teatro vacío como testigos. Las luces, la actuación, las canciones, los trajes cuidadosamente detallados hacían que Harry se sintiera como sí realmente fuera _él_ el Elegido.

Oh, y también la manera en que Tom se moldeaba de forma alarmantemente perfecta a su papel de un peligroso Lord.

 

« _Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando Judex est venturus_ »

[ _Cuánto terror habrá en el futuro, cuando el Juez haya de venir_.]

 

En su camino, El Elegido descubrió la ultima pieza de manera accidental cuando él y sus compañeros encontraron a sus padres que habían sido atrapados en la casa de campo donde fueron asesinados. Su padre protegía las escaleras, con intención de no dejar pasar a nadie, aunque reconoció al hombre en que se convirtió su hijo. Sin embargo, fue su madre lo que hizo al Elegido vacilar.

Y, a pesar de su estado de descomposición, EL Elegido no pudo evitar abrazar a la mujer que dio su vida por él.

En los confines de la habitación de un bebé, le fue compartido el lugar donde se ocultaba la última pieza del alma de Voldemort.

 

 

El público podía ver y _sentir_ la angustia que proyectaba el protagonista mientras él y sus amigos se enteraban que la última pieza se había aferrado a él justo antes de que la magia de su madre lo haya alejado de esa ciudad maldita.

 

El trío logró colarse en el castillo de Voldemort y prender fuego a su preciada diadema y copa de oro. Las alarmas se dispararon en todo el castillo, avisando a sus habitantes y provocando que corrieran donde, con suerte, encontrarían a la serpiente antes de que fueran capturados. Guardias y demás que estaban en su interior los obligó a huir de la línea de fuego, aunque también estaban tratando de matar a El Elegido.

Sí lo mataban, Voldemort les había prometido que sería libres. _Ellos querían serlo_.

 

« _Damnata, invisus ubique Ab omnibus, Ad infinitum_ »

[ _Odiados, condenados, en todas partes. Al final, hasta el infinito.]_

 

Pronto, El Elegido y Voldemort se enfrentaron en una batalla mientras unos pocos aldeanos se encargaban de matar a la amada serpiente del brujo.

Una espada de plata brillante con piedras preciosas rojas incrustadas con veneno fue la encargada del rodar de una cabeza de serpiente, cuyo cuerpo se retorció hasta convertirse en cenizas. Voldemort gritó de dolor y angustia. _Su alma había desaparecido y destruido, la muerte podría venir por él. ¡Pero necesitaba ganar, ganar, ganar!_ Antes de que su enfoque sea matar al Elegido.

Él atacó.

El Elegido cayó, ¡la victoria era suya! ¡Jamás podrían derrotarlo!

La sensación de victoria poco le duró cuando Voldemort se acercó al cadáver, inclinándose para admirar a su enemigo muerto, y fue sorprendido por una daga que fue clavada en su abdomen.

—Tú pierdes —El Elegido susurró en su oído.

Voldemort cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

Los aldeanos celebraron al hechizo romperse y sentirse finalmente libres. Antes de que terminaran de irse, le dieron sus más profundos agradecimientos a su salvador hasta que no quedo nada más que una ciudad abandonada y El Elegido.

 

« _Rex tremendae majestatis Qui salavandos salvas Gratis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis. Salve me, Fons Pietatis.»_

El telón se cerró.

 

.

.

Saludos, abrazos y palmadas le fueron dadas a Harry con cada segundo que pasaba una vez el espectáculo había terminado esa noche. Los actores habían traído alcohol barato -botellas suficientes para todos después de esa exitosa función- y le ofrecieron una copa a su protagonista principal. Harry nervioso aceptó sus agradecimientos aunque declinó cortésmente el alcohol, cada fibra de su ser solo quería correr y esconderse en su lugar seguro.

Era mucho en tan poco tiempo.

 —¡Qué exitosa función! ¡Fue simplemente genial! ¡Todos lo hicieron maravillosamente! ¡Pero tú, mi querido muchacho, fuiste fenomenal! —Horace alagó —. ¡¿Por qué no habías entrado en Hogwarts antes?! Tom, ¿dónde encontraste a este diamante en bruto?

Tom sonrió cortés.

—Tropecé con él una noche mientras estaba bailando solo, y sabía que sería un complemento perfecto.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. Sí, esa noche cuando vio la rosa casi tuvo un ataque al corazón.

Horace rió fuertemente.

—Ahora querido muchacho, creo que todos estaremos muy agradecidos de tener un nombre. Después de todo, solo te empujamos a ser el centro de atención. ¡El público va a querer saber el nombre de su nueva estrella!

Los actores que aun estaban a su alrededor reían de alegría y le animaban a decirlo.

Harry no quería que su anonimato se haya ido por completo y que les diera una pista sobre sus horribles parientes y la policía. Pero como todos lo miraban con expectación, de mala gana lo hizo.

—Harry. Harry Potter.

La sonrisa de Horace vaciló antes de que su cara mostrara nada más que incredulidad. Incluso los otros detuvieron su breve fiesta para mirar a Harry con sorpresa.

A Harry le dio un poco de miedo.

Tentativamente, Horace se atrevió a preguntar.

—Perdona sí parezco grosero, ¿pero podría saber el nombre de tus padres? Sólo la curiosidad de un anciano, nada más.

—James y Lily Potter.

Horace jadeó, llevando una mano a su pecho.

—Oh, realmente eres el Sr. Potter.

Harry asintió vacilante. Murmullos sonaban a su alrededor y el ojiverde tenía curiosidad de por qué los nombres de sus padres eran tan importantes.

—Después del asesinato de James, la querida Lily se fue y nadie supo más de ella —comentó Horace—. Dime Harry, ¿cómo está tu madre? Bien, espero.

—Está muerta —Harry soltó sin rodeos. Era mejor acabar con esto de una vez—. Murió cuando tenía cinco años por alguna enfermedad. Era demasiado joven para recordar exactamente cuál. Y nunca supe de mi padre.

Notando que ahora no era el momento para tales noticias y que el ambiente se había tornado repentinamente sombrío, Horacio sonrió ampliamente -tanto que parecía doloroso para él- y aplaudió fuerte.

—Vamos, vamos. ¡Acabamos de tener un éxito! ¡No pongan esas caras cuando bien podemos guardarla para otro día! ¡Ahora brindemos por Harry y Tom por un rendimiento tan exquisito que dejó al publico al borde de sus asientos!

Copas se alzaron y una ronda de aplausos se soltó, sorprendiendo a Harry por lo rápido que ignoraron un tema tan pesado. Lo apreciaba.

Una cosa era saber que nunca conoció a su padre, pero enterarse de que lo habían matado… planeó marcharse apenas tenga la oportunidad para procesar todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. De su repentino debut en la opera hasta enterarse de que sus padres estaban de alguna manera conectados con Hogwarts.

Y la celebración comenzó.

El moreno en ningún momento dudó de que la mayoría del personal tendría una enorme resaca al día siguiente.

—¡Harry! ¡Eres una estrella! —Horace exclamó, bebiendo una botella que le arrebató a alguien—. ¡No dudo que serás tan famoso como nuestro querido Tom! ¡Quizás hasta lo superes! Albus querrá saber de ti, ¡pero mientras tanto, celebremos! Oh, Molly acaba de hacer piña confitada. ¡Son mis favoritos! Discúlpame.

Harry aprovechó para abrirse paso torpemente entre la multitud, aliviado de tener cerca una puerta oculta que solo unos pocos conocen. Sólo los dos actores -que eran sus amigos en la obra- siguieron preguntándole sobre su técnica y cómo aprendió a cantar así.

Se arrepintió de haber dicho que quería ser parte del personal de Hogwarts, era mejor ser el fantasma de la Ópera.

Afortunadamente, Tom intervino y, sin siquiera darle una mirada a los otros dos, arrastró a Harry hacia su habitación.

Una vez a solas y lejos de las miradas indiscretas, Tom suspiró y retiró sus vestimentas hasta quedar con solo una camisa y pantalón, sin duda queriendo estar cómodo en su santuario.

—Te veías tan precioso en el escenario, mi pequeño fantasma. Una joya que todos podían ver —comentó.

Harry miró curioso al mayor, sabiendo que no había terminado con sus pensamientos.

»Y, aun así, no puedo evitar querer esconderte en un lugar donde sólo yo puedo contemplarte. Ahora que te han visto y les has gustado, exigirán más, como buitres ávidos sobre su presa —continuó.

Harry podía ver la oscuridad reflejarse detrás de los ojos de Tom, a punto de estallar y crear caos en aquellos desafortunados. Le provocó un escalofrío a Harry, de miedo o no, no estaba del todo seguro.

»Pero me perteneces —susurró, acercándose a Harry cual depredador—. Siempre serás mío. Mio para cultivar, mío para tomar, mío para romper. Mío, mío, mío. Tu corazón, tu cuerpo y alma me pertenecen —Tom siseó con dureza en su oído, cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry con sus brazos.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tom, Harry susurró:

—Sí, te pertenezco. Tuyo, tuyo. _Tuyo. Por toda la eternidad._

.

Y sí eso era algo bueno, aún tenía que definirlo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Después de considerarlo un poco, decidí que esta historia merecía ser más larga. ¿Están contentos? Espero que sí.

Será su propia serie, pero aun no he decidido qué nombre tendrá. Y tampoco estoy segura de cuando tendré tiempo para actualizar la secuela.

En fin, ¡feliz año! Y nos vemos en otras historias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Y llegamos al final de esta historia! Emociona saber qué tendrá continuación porque quedaron algunos cabos suelos, muchas incógnitas de hecho.  
> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Era lo que esperaban o se imaginaban otra cosa? ¿Les gustó?  
> ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita de todo el fic? ¿La peor? ¡Sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos! Me animan y ayudan bastante leerlos :D  
> Por cierto, permítanme agradecerles a todos quienes siguieron esta historia, votado, agregaron a sus listas de lectura y comentando en cada capítulo. Sin ustedes esto no sería posible, tienen mis infinitas gracias y estoy feliz de haber terminado otra historia con su apoyo. ¡Son los mejores! Los tengo en un lugar especial en mi corazón <3  
> Pero en fin, es hora de pasar a otros proyectos.  
> ¡Pasen un buen día, y tengan agradables lecturas!  
> Les quiere,   
> Alyssa S.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Hola mis seres de oscuridad, ¿cómo están? ¿Les está yendo bien en la escuela, en su trabajo o en su vida? Espero que sí y, de no ser así, confién que todo mejorará. ¡mando toda mi buena vibra!
> 
> Esta vez les traigo una pequeña historia de mi querida Fairygirl, basada en una de las obras qué, en lo personal, me encanta: El fantasma de la ópera. ¿Ya la han visto o leído? ¿De qué creen que vaya esta historia o cómo creen que la maneje la autora?
> 
> Sus comentarios, como siempre, son muy bienvenidos y llenan de alegría mis días.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Con amor y mandándoles un gran abrazo,
> 
> Alyssa S.


End file.
